Trampoline Delivery!
by 13bookworm
Summary: This came to mind when I got a trampoline yesterday. It's just a bunch of short stories on how the fairies of Pixie Hollow would react to having trampolines delivered to them.
1. Clarion, Milori, and the Ministers

**Note: these are fairy sized trampolines.**

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Milori began before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Clarion stated.

Viola suddenly entered with a puzzled look on her face. "There's someone here saying 'the trampoline' is here,".

"Trampoline?" Snowflake asked.

"Yes,".

"Why in Neverland would someone bring a trampoline here?" Hyacinth questioned.

Viola simply shrugged.

"That's not the we must see to it that it is taken care of," Clarion declared.

Everyone exited the tree to see a man about fairy height standing next to a cart piled with trampolines. Two others were set up beside it.

"Who are you? Why have you brought these here?".

"Your highness, I was told to deliver these to a, um, Pixie Hollow?" the delivery man stated.

"This certainly is Pixie Hollow, but who would have these sent here?" Snow asked.

"I don't know madame, I'm only told where to take them. I'm just the delivery guy,".

Snow let out a sigh of annoyance.

"What use could we possibly have for a trampoline?" Clarion inquired.

"Hey, Red! High-five!" Milori exclaimed from one of the trampolines. Red was jumping on the one beside it. They both jumped and spun around, high-fiving each other in mid air before landing back on the trampoline. Then the two continued doing flips and twists as they jumped in

Both Clarion and Snow stared at them, jaws dropped.

Hyacinth and Sunflower were on the ground laughing hysterically along with the delivery man.

"You guys have to try this!" Milori and Red stated in unison.

The two then got up off the ground joined the other two on the trampolines. So then they were all doing crazy flips and twists.

"Milori!" Clarion snapped.

"Redleaf!" Snow barked at the same time.

The two immediately stopped jumping.

"Somebody's in trouble," Hyacinth sung.

"You two as well!" Clarion stated.

Neither Milori and Red could help but to snicker as they all leaped off of the trampolines.


	2. Tinkerbell, Terrence, and Fairy Mary

Tink flew into the Tinker's nook to see an odd object. When she got closer she noticed it had iron legs and an iron frame, with metal coils holding some sort of black mesh.

"What is this?".

No one was there to answer, because they were all off doing things elsewhere.

She hopped up onto it and felt sort of squishy in a way. Tink made a small hop and when she landed she bounced once more. Then she tried jumping again and the same affect happened except she bounced back up higher.

"Hey, Tink! What are you doing? What is that thing?" Terence asked as he entered the nook.

"It's some sort of bouncy thing. Come check it out,".

Terence drew closer to the trampoline and cautiously hopped up onto it. Tink gestured to him to hop so he began to hop up and down.

"Hey this is kinda fun. Do you have any idea what it is?".

"Nope,".

"I believe it is called a trampoline," Fairy Mary stated as she approached them, "Now get down from there before you hurt yourselves,".

"But it's so much fun, you need to try this!" Tink replied.

"There will be no trying it, now quit dilly dallying and get back to work you two,".

Tink and Terence quickly glanced to one another then back to Fairy Mary. They quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her up onto the trampoline.

"What do you two think you're doing? Let go of me!".

"Come on Fairy Mary!" Terence stated.

"At least jump, just once," Tink begged.

"Oh fine, but the moment I do you two need to get back to work!".

She did a small jump and then stopped. "Now off you go, back to work!". Fairy Mary then shewed them away.

Once she knew they were gone she continued to jump on the trampoline. "I hate to say it, but they were right. This is fun!".

"Hey!".

Fairy Mary froze and turned to see Tinkerbell and Terence standing behind her.

Quickly she said, "I thought I sent the two of you back to work!".

"We came back to get some tools, and what do you know, this is what we see,".

They grinned at her playfully. "Admit it, the trampoline is fun to jump on!".

Fairy Mary looked towards the floor a moment. "Oh fine, it's loads of fun!".

"Yes!" the two laughed.

They were about to walk off when, "Oh come on you two, get up here and have some fun!".

"Awesome!". Then the two ran up to the trampoline and joined her.

* * *

**The next chapter will be better, I know this one wasn't as funny or for some of you not funny what so ever, but I promise you that the next chapter will be better.**

**P.S. The next chapter will involve Bobble, Clank, Lord Milori, Queen Clarion, and the ministers.**


	3. Bobble and Clank

"Bobble, what is that?" Clank asked as the two confronted another trampoline.

"I don't know. It's some sort of metal thing,".

"I wonder what it tastes like?", Clank put his face closer to the trampoline.

"I don't think it's something you eat, Clank,".

"Oh,".

Bobble hopped up onto it, "It's some sort of bouncy thing,". Then he began to jump on it.

"Ooh cool! Let me try!" Clank stated as he hopped up onto the trampoline as well. When he did Bobble flung off the trampoline and soared through the air out of the nook.

"Bobble? Bobble? Where'd you go?" Clank stated as he searched around the nook.

Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, and the ministers strolled through Spring Time Square. They were discussing the upcoming Summer. As they continued onward there was a faint noise that caught Milori's attention. He glanced around trying to figure out where it was coming from. The noise sounded like a scream that was getting louder.

Suddenly Milori looked up to see something coming towards them. The next thing he knew Redleaf was beside him on ground and a sparrowman was lying on top of them.

"What the?" Redleaf stated, "Bobble?".

Hyacinth and Sunflower could hardly contain their laughter as Clarion and Snow stared down at the pile of sparrowman on the ground, wide eyed.

Snow quickly helped Bobble up off of Milori and Red.

"Where the blazes did you came from?" Hyacinth asked in a hardly serious tone as he tried to hide his laughter.

"I'm terribly, terribly, sorry!" Bobble spoke quickly.

Milori sat up slowly and Clarion helped him to his feet. Snow helped Red as well.

"There was this bouncy thing and.." Bobble trailed off.

"Let me guess, a trampoline?" Redleaf asked as he glanced over to Milori.

"I think so,".

"There's more of them?" Snow exclaimed.

Bobble gave a nod back to her.

Then immediately following that Red and Milori high-fived. Following that both Clarion and Snow simultaneously facepalmed without looking to them. Hyacinth and Sunflower were officially dying of laughter on the ground.

"Am I missing something?" Bobble asked.

Clarion let out a sigh, "Take us to the other trampolines,".

Bobble nodded confused.

When they reached the Tinker's nook Clank was no where to be found, probably off looking for Bobble. The only person that was there was the delivery man.

"Who keeps sending these?" Snow exclaimed.

The delivery man simply shrugged.

"We obviously don't need them,".

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just the delivery guy. I've already had to set up, like thirty others. I...".

"Wait, did you say thirty?" Clarion questioned.

The delivery guy nodded.

Clarion let out a sigh, "We have no purpose for these and we have no idea who has sent them. We ask that you please returns these to their sender,".

He nodded back to her. They all nodded back to him and then they were off.

Suddenly Milori came running back to him.

The delivery man stared at him confused.

Quickly Milori whispered something him. He nodded back to the Lord of Winter as he ran back to the others.


	4. Sled, Spike, Gliss, Peri, Slush, Dewey

Dewey looked up from his pedestal a moment, he could hear laughing. Except he was alone, the only other person in his library was Fiona, asleep as usual. After another few moments he returned to his writing.

"This is awesome!" a voice laughed.

Dewey glanced up once more, but still his library was empty. He let out a sigh and continued on with his work.

"Woohoo!" another voice cheered.

It was considerably hard to work with all of the noise and the curiosity to figure out where the laughter was coming from was killing the Keeper. So after another few moments of debating and listening to the laughter bouncing off the walls Dewey got up.

When he made it to the doorway, Fiona let out a yawn and stretched her paws outward. She stared back at him sleepily with an equally surprised expression.

"I'll be back in a moment," Dewey assured. The big cat proceeded to resume her nap.

Once outside Dewey saw Peri, Spike, Gliss, Sled, and Slush all jumping around on something and laughing away.

Gliss looked to him, "You! Have got! To try! This!" she shrieked as she jumped up and down.

"What's going on?" Dewey questioned.

"We don't know, this thing just kind of appeared," Peri explained.

"And it's amazing!" Gliss interrupted.

The Keeper just stared up at them.

"Come on, you have to try it," Peri stated.

"Uh... I'd rather stay down here,".

"Then we'll have to pull you up here!" Sled replied.

Dewey's eyes widened with surprise as the five grabbed his arms and pulled him up. They then proceeded to to jump off and turn to watch him.

"Come on jump, just a few times. It's fun, I promise," Peri claimed.

There was a few moments of hesitation but then he finally did it, he jumped. As he did a smile came across his face. When this happened smiles also came across the other's. He began laughing and jumping even more.

"Yeah, man," Slush spoke in his usual mellow tone.

"What have we done?" Sled questioned.

"I think we broke the Keeper," Spike stated.

"Oh my god! What do we do?" Peri asked.

"Oh who cares! Come on!" Gliss cheered as she got up and joined him.

"Eh, why not," and Spike got up back up there too.

Then the other three got up there as well and were jumping and dancing away.


	5. Everyone

Later that afternoon many fairies and sparrowman gathered at the pixie dust fall. Many trampolines were scattered around. Most of the fairies stood around confused except for a few.

Tink and Terrence immediately got up onto them followed by Peri and her friends. When they all jumped around gleefully and laughing the crowd only became more confused and stared at them oddly.

"Come on guys! It's fun!" Tink assured. Everyone glanced to one another a moment and then smiles came across their faces.

Quickly everyone began hopping up onto the other trampolines and helped one another. They all jumped around joyously too.

Suddenly everyone stopped and looked to see Dewey, Fairy Mary, Lord Milori, Queen Clarion, the ministers all staring up at them. After a short moment each of them except Snow and Clarion joined in on the fun. The two only stared up at them disapprovingly.

"Hold on I've got an idea," Redleaf whispered to Milori. "Oh come on, Snow. You used to be fun,". A smirk came across his face.

Immediately everyone stopped jumping and stared at them wide eyed. "Somebody has a death wish," Sunflower stated to Hyacinth.

Snow stood glaring up at him. "Used to be?".

"Now he's done it," Milori whispered to Dewey.

"Oh I'll show you fun!". She marched over to him and he helped her up onto the trampoline. Within moments they were all jumping around joyfully again, including Snow.

Milori hopped off and walked over to Clarion after a few short moments. "Never! You will never get me to get on one of those!" she stated as he claim closer.

"Very well then," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "So...".

After a moment she replied, "Oh fine, I will allow the trampolines to stay, as long as everyone gets their jobs done,".

"I knew eventually you would,".

"So I assume you had something to do with all of this?".

"I may have,".

"That doesn't surprise me. I had a feeling you were up to something,".

He smiled to her they continued to watch the fairies and sparrowman jump around joyfully.


End file.
